Spottedleaf's Destiny
by Rainwish of Stealthclan
Summary: What REALLY happens when a Starclan warrior dies AGAIN? Stick with Spottedleaf and you will find out. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on the comments. I'm very sorry if I accidentally stole your fanfic. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

* * *

><p>Spottedleaf was fighting with tooth and claw for her eternal second life in Starclan. She fought Dark Forest warrior after Dark Forest warrior. Just when she thought the clans had won, she heard a shrill screech.<p>

"My name is Mapleshade!" The cat hissed." I'm going to make you pay for every blessing that Starclan gave you, and every blessing that they stole from me!"

Spottedleaf turned and saw the enraged tortoiseshell with her claws at Sandstorm's throat.

"You have everything _ I _wanted, Sandstorm! A mate that loved you, kits that you could watch grow up and have kits of their own, the respect of my Clanmates! That should be _mine_!" Mapleshade's eyes shone with the fury she had been saving for moons.

"Let her go!" Spottedleaf finally found her voice again.

"Why?" Mapleshade taunted." She stole Firestar's love from you!"

"She makes him happy!" Spottedleaf's eyes shone with rage she didn't know existed.

Mapleshade lunged at her with a snarl. Spottedleaf had no time to defend herself as the Dark Forest warrior slit her throat open.

Spottedleaf heard the cries of Firestar, but they were rapidly fading. She lay on the ground, dazed with pain.

Heartbeats later, Firestar was at her side.

"Spottedleaf! Please don't go," he sobbed. "You promised you would be there to welcome me."

"That was never going to happen, love. I cannot journey with you anymore. I am so sorry." Spottedleaf shook her head, then flinched as ripples of intense pain flowed throughout her body.

"No! I still need you!" Firestar sobbed harder.

"This is her destiny." a gray cat shimmered into view.

"No, Yellowfang!"

Spottedleaf tried to say _I love you_ for one last time, but all that escaped her was one small gasp.

Firestar yowled in grief as she faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it? Please don't write bad reviews. AGAIN, sorry if I stole your story. Another chapter is coming soon!(:<strong>

** - Echomoon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Noooooooo!" Spottedleaf sat bolt upright. Then she looked around.

She was floating in pitch darkness among the stars.

"Yellowfang?" Her trembling voice reached out among the darkness.

"Yes, dear one." Yellowfang's disembodied voice comforted her.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you must be dead, because this is all a dream."

"What?!"

Suddenly, Spottedleaf, sat up.

"Shhhhhhhh." A gentle nose pushed her down again. "Spottedkit, you need to rest!"

Spotted_kit?_

She drowsily blinked her green eyes and took in all of her surroundings. There were four other kits around her, all sleeping.

_Cloudkit, Honeykit, Mintkit, and Foxkit. _The names just popped into her head. She looked at the warm, tortoiseshell shecat next to her, and the name Dewcloud came to her. _My mother,_ Spottedkit thought. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to the soft warm morning light on her fur. She spent all the time between then and sunhigh pondering what had happened.<p>

_Wait,_ she thought._ Shouldn't Bramblestar be here too, since this is Thunderclan?_

She raced over to a white warrior padding across the clearing.

"Where's Bramblestar?"

The warrior chuckled.

"Bramblestar is long dead, young one. He died many, many moons ago. Lilystar is our leader, after Applestar, then Owlstar before that. Bramblestar was at least nine leaders ago."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO CONFUSING! Please suggest names for the clan!Please no bad comments! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**- Echomoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry it took so long for the last chapter to come out! Thx for all the good comments! Thx especially to Birdflame. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Spottedkit's eyes widened. "Bramblestar is dead?"<p>

"You should start to listen to the comments, young one. I am a descendant of the children of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. I am sorry to say that Squirrelflight died three leafbares ago. By the way, my name is Skyleap," he added.

"Thank you," Spottedkit stammered out. She started to walk away, but then she turned again.

"Can you tell me about the rest of our clan?"

"Don't you know about anybody around here?" Skyleap's whiskers twitched amusedly.

"No!"

"Okay, then. See that patch of brambles, over there, sheltering that scoop of rock? That's Mistbreeze's den. she's the medicine cat. Echopaw is her apprentice. Lilystar's den is on highledge. She's taking a nap right now, so we shouldn't bother her. That other bramble bush, over by the cliff wall, is the warrior's den. It's hollowed out."

"Who's that?" Spottedkit angled her ears over to a silvery and brown shecat padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

"That's Violetpaw. She's Brightspirit's apprentice. That cave by that wall is the apprentice's den." Skyleap sighed. "We need to extend it , bye for now. Fernshadow, the deputy, says that I need to come for a hunting patrol. Coming!"

He hurried away.

Spottedkit stared after him, but then a light gray bundle of fur slammed into her.

"I bet you never saw me coming!" Cloudkit boasted.

"I did too!" Spottedkit and Cloudkit started tussling.

"Knock it off!" A flame-orange tom looked at them at them.

"You cant boss us around Flamekit!" Cloudkit glared at him. "Just because you're almost an apprentice doesn't mean that you're clan leader!"

"Indeed it doesn't," A soft voice purred.

"Lilystar!" Flamekit gaped at the creamy shecat.

"Hello, kits!" She smiled warmly at them. Why don't you fetch Honeykit and Foxkit and play moss ball?"

Cloudkit hurried away to the nursery.

Lilystar turned to Spottedkit.

"I'm sure you will have a bright future. Use your new life carefully." She smiled again and padded away.

_She knows! _Spottedkit gaped after her._ She knows that I used to be Spottedleaf!_

"What are you staring at?" Flamekit growled.

Spottedkit looked closely at the older kit for the first time.

_He looks exactly like my secret love, _she thought.

_Like Firestar._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! I might not be able to update until Wednesday, so stick tight! Plz send in more names! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS.<strong>

**:) - Echomoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Birdflame and PikaNerd6 and Stealthstar for the awesome names! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allegiances:<span>**

**Leader: Lilystar; Cream-colored she-cat**

** Deputy; Fernshadow; Dark gray and black speckles she-cat**

**Medicine Cat; Mistbreeze Apprentice;Echopaw**

**Warriors;**

**Skyleap; white tom**

**Brightspirit: Light brown and cream colored she-cat**

**Deerwind; Dark brown she-cat**

**Bearclaw; dark brown and black tom**

**Silverfeather; silvery she-cat**

**Briarpool: golden she-cat**

**Duckwing; ginger tom**

**Leafshade: dark red mottled tom**

**Applelight; Light brown and ginger she-cat**

**Oakflight; black tom**

**Snowpelt; white with black speckles tom**

**Darkflame: dark brown tom; father to Spottedkit**

**Apprentices;**

**Rockypaw; dark grey tom**

**Violetpaw; silvery and brown she-cat**

**Maplepaw; dark red and brown she-cat**

**Birchpaw; light brown tom**

**Queens;**

**Dewcloud; silver she-cat (mother to Cloudkit,Foxkit, Honeykit, and Spottedkit)**

**Leapordshine; Mottled she-cat( mother to Flamekit and Stormkit)**

**Springsun; ginger she-cat(mother to Sagekit and Shellkit)**

**Elders; **

**Skyflower; Gray she-cat**

**Pearnose; Speckled she-cat**

**Stoneriver; dark grey tom**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likey! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**-Echomoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys luv this new chapter! Sorry, it took a few days to update!**

* * *

><p>Spottedkit glanced around the dark clearing, only lit by moonlight.<p>

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She thought. Spottedkit gulped.

She raced out of the clearing and through the dirtplace. Past Leafshade, who was on guard.

She ran all the way to the Moonpool. Shivering and panting, the tiny kit lay down on the stone and dipped her nose into the water.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a grassy field, and Yellowfang walked up to her.

"Why did you send me into a second life?" Spottedkit demanded.

"It is your destiny," Yellowfang murmured.

"In my last life I was a medicine cat! How would another life like that change anything?" Spottedkit wailed.

"Use your second chance wisely," was all Yellowfang answered with.

"I need to know more!" Spottedkit wailed into the depths of Starclan territory.

* * *

><p>Spottedkit suddenly jerked awake. She felt frozen to the bone.<p>

_Use it wisely_. What does that mean? Spottedkit padded back to camp.

Oops.

"Spottedkit!" Leafshade had spotted her. "What were you doing?"

Spottedkit gulped. "I went to the Moonpool."

"You are in big trouble. The entire clan has been looking for you !"

"Even Lilystar?"

"She's been looking the hardest along with Dewcloud. I think that you might be confined to camp for quite some time."

"I've been gone for that long?" Spottedkit's pelt burned with embarrassment.

Leafshade nodded as Spottedkit was escorted back to camp.

When they came through the entrance, Dewcloud rushed up to Spottedkit. "Oh, my baby! We've been so worried!" she covered the fluffy kit with licks.

Lilystar calmly walked up to them "That was a dangerous thing you did," she meowed sternly. "I'm sorry that I have to confine you to the nursery for the next three moons."

"But Flamekit and Stormkit's apprentice ceremony is in two sunrises!"

"You may watch from the nursery entrance."

"Can I go outside to play?"

"Not even that."

Spottedkit sighed. This was going to be a long three moons with Sagekit and Shellkit, Springsun's kits.

* * *

><p>"From now until you are a warrior, your name shall be Flamepaw."<p>

"Flamepaw! Stormpaw!" Spottedkit joined in the approving yowls of the clan from the nursery.

She suddenly missed Firestar more than ever.

Wait.

If she used her destiny wisely, would she have to repeat her old life?

Or change it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you awesome reviewers luv this new chapter! New one coming soon! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.<strong>

**:3 - Echomoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry updating took forever! BTW, I need ideas for problems, so plz comment! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>C<em>hange my new life so that it doesn't mirror my old one? <em>Spottedkit considered the idea.

_But I loved being a medicine cat!_

_But I loved Firestar more, _a little voice in her head whispered.

_I am a medicine cat! _Spottedkit almost wailed aloud. It felt like her heart was being torn apart by her job and her love.

She would have to pick one over another.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with sleepiness, and tottered into her nest in the nursery.

_Three moons is definitely enough time to think about it,_ she thought, closing her eyes into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Spottedkit had a dreamless sleep, and when she woke up, the sun was shining through cracks in the entryway, and her siblings' nests were cold and empty. They had probably gone out to play.<p>

_And I'm still sitting here in the nursery, day after day, wasting glorious kit play-time, _she thought. Spottedkit stretched, arching her back and making her muscles that had not been used in a long time ache.

She padded over to the nursery entrance, hoping to catch a glance of Flamepaw before he went hunting. No such luck, though. She sniffed the air, and smelled his stale scent. Already gone.

She sighed. _Why do I have to choose from my destiny and that cat?_ _Why is Starclan so cruel?_

"Why are you standing there blocking the entrance?"

Springsun's cross voice startled Spottedkit.

"I..."

"Move."

Spottedkit obediently stepped out of the way for the queen and her kits.

Springsun padded out of the entrance, Sagekit and Shellkit following her with a moss-ball in Shellkit's jaws.

"Let's go find Cloudkit and play moss-ball!" Sagekit squeaked excitedly as they passed.

Spottedkit gazed longingly at the moss-ball, her problems forgotten for a heartbeat. _Two more_ _moons to go._

Suddenly, the entrance brambles rustled. A familiar scent flooded her senses.

_Flamepaw! _She gazed longingly at the flame colored apprentice.

But he made a beeline for... Violetpaw?

_No! He's mine!_ Spottedkit wanted to yowl out loud.

She's pretty and all, but... her?

_It's me you want, _Spottedkit thought sadly.

_Wait... if it's him I want, why can't I just become a... warrior and get him?_

_A warrior? Is that why I'm here? _

_To actually get the love of my life?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys likey! Please comment for catastrophes. I need ideas! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**- Echomoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the comments! I needed ideas. Hop you guys likey!**

* * *

><p><em>A warrior instead of a medicine cat. A warrior. Me. A warrior?<em> Spottedkit considered this option for some time. _No herbs, but they were traded for love?_

"Spottedkit! Hey, Spottedkit!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Honeykit plodded over, still having the kit-like clumsiness a six moon old kit shouldn't have.

" What?" Spottedkit turned her head.

" I think our apprentice ceremony is today!" Honeykit bounced around giddily.

"It' been six moons already? It feels like I've only been in the nursery for a sunrise!" Spottedkit glanced at Flamepaw, who had just burst through the entrance, carrying two mice and a rabbit. He dropped them onto the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Violetpaw and started to share tongues with her.

_Oh, it is on,_ Spottedkit thought. _He is mine! _

"Apprentice ceremony! Today!" Honeykit bounced around excitedly. "Wheee!" She bounced away.

_Apprentice ceremony. Today. Medicine cat. Again. Wait. Warrior? _Spottedkit's thoughts turned sluggish as she became more and more jealous of Violetpaw.

_We are so enemies,_ Spottedkit thought as she glared at them. _I will have the love of him!_

_Flamepaw is mine. I will kill you in order to get my destiny right. I deserve to have the love of my life. I lost him, I will not lose him again._

Spottedkit's heart then melted with sorrow, burned with jealousy, and then hardened into a sharp, strong hollow, hungry for her love.

* * *

><p>"From now on until you are a warrior, you shall be called Spottedpaw, apprenticed to Deerwind. Deerwind, I trust you to make good decisions as a young warrior for Spottedpaw. " Lilystar sat back to approvingly to hear the yowls from her clan.<p>

"Cloudpaw! Foxpaw! Honeypaw! Spottedpaw!"

Spottedpaw lifted her head proudly, eyes gleaming.

_Flamepaw, you shall be fought over like territory, and hunted like a mouse. But in the end, you shall be mine, and only mine. Forever._

Spottedpaw glanced over to Violetpaw, who was looking at the new apprentices warily, and whispering with Stormpaw.

_In the end, you shall cower before me, and beg for mercy. _

Spottedpaw's eyes burned with an insane fire that kills all and leaves no survivors.

_When I rule, you shall be punished for stealing that Flamepaw from me._

_Punished. _

_Very. Well._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! This is getting creepy! Please review! I need to know if I should change the story more! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**:3 -Echomoon**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Thank you everyone for the comments! I officially have 2 pages of comments! Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Spottedpaw sat in the clearing, her eyes blazing with a green fire.<p>

"Spottedpaw! Hey, Spottedpaw!" A white tail waved in front of her face, quivering in excitement.

"What do you want, Cloudpaw?" Spottedpaw sighed. It would be hard to plot with her littermates interrupting her thoughts every heartbeat.

"Uh, you know that we have to go to the apprentices den now to sleep," he mewed.

"Okay!" Spottedpaw realized that it would be easier for her to tantalize Violetpaw by getting Flamepaw's love when she had a nest next to hers.

_Wait! What am I thinking?_ Spottedpaw startled herself so much with her own thoughts that she stopped mid-step. _Love does not come from violence, it comes from grasping and accepting your destiny. _The old voice of Spottedleaf, her former self burst into her head.

She softly wailed aloud, and her heart turned to mush again. _But it's the only way!_

_Think yourself out. Do you want her really to die?_

Spottedpaw looked at Violetpaw, who shot a smug look a Spottedpaw and rubbed her muzzle against Flamepaw's chest.

_Yes!_

_It was worth a shot. _Spottedleaf's essence sighed and dissolved.

_Maybe I WILL try to be friends with her,_ Spottedpaw thught.

She walked up yo Violetpaw. "Hi!"

"Go away." Violetpaw turned her nose up.

"Don't be rude!" Flamepaw stood up and extended his muzzle so that it touched Spottedpaw's. "Hello, Spottedpaw," he whispered. His eyes gleamed with interest.

"Don't look at her!" Violetpaw sniffed. She narrowed her gaze and glared at Spottedpaw. "You're NOT wanted here."

"Oh." Spottedpaw hung her head. She started to pad away, but she felt Flamepaw's tail brush her flank.

"See you around." His eyes glittered.

"Bye." She tried to fill her gaze with longing, but Flamepaw just dipped his head and walked away.

Violetpaw narrowed her eyes at Spottedpaw and leaned in so far, their whiskers where touching.

" He is mine. If you try to take him from me, you will be sorry you've ever been kitted."

"Violetpaw!" Brightspirit padded over and nudged her. Battle training."

"Can Spottedpaw come?" Violetpaw blinked innocently up at the young warrior.

"Sure! I will just have to make sure that Deerwind is okay with it. Deerwind!"

"Yes?" the brown tabby bounded over.

"Can Spottedpaw come for battle training?" Brightspirit's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"It will be a good experience for her." Deerwind shrugged.

"Yay!" Violetpaw looked evilly at Spottedpaw.

_This will be fun._

* * *

><p>"Duck! Roll! Slash!" Deerwind's orders cut through the air like claws.<p>

"I'm trying!" Spottedpaw growled. "Oof!" Violetpaw had squashed the young apprentice.

"Try again," Brightspirit urged gently, pulling Violetpaw off Spottedpaw.

The she-cats shook themselves and prepared to pounce.

Violetpaw suddenly gave an enormous leap and landed behind Spottedpaw.

"Wha?" Spottedpaw turned around, but the silver apprentice had already leaped onto Spottedpaw with fire in her eyes. Violetpaw started to rake her claws down Spottedpaw's flank.

"Ow!" Spottedpaw's flank burned. "Stop!"

Violetpaw's eyes only burned brighter as she flipped Spottedpaw onto her back and raked her claws across her belly, splashing her muzzle and claws with blood.

"Stop! Please!" Spottedpaw felt like she was dying all over again. Black was edging into her vision. She started to close her eyes.

"Violetpaw! Stop!"Deerwind looked horrified as she saw her apprentice ripped to shreds.

"Er, sorry." Violetpaw sheathed her claws and looked down at the heavily bleeding Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw's blood had soaked into the ground and turned it red.

_And that's the weak side of what I will do to you, _her glare seemed to say.

_The weak side._

* * *

><p><strong>Violetpaw is getting really mean! Will Spottedpaw regret her decision to be a warrior? Please comment! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

** - Echomoon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them! Hope this chapter is loved! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p>"Spottedpaw!" Brightspirit's yowl cut through the air, in unison with Deerwind's voice.<p>

"Violetpaw! Go to the camp with Deerwind!" the older and more experienced warrior ordered. Violetpaw hung her head, but the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes went unnoticed.

Brightspirit grabbed Spottedpaw by the scruff and hurtled back to camp. When she got there, she ran right to Echomoon, the new medicine cat, and set down the injured apprentice. "Violetpaw almost killed Spottedpaw!" she gasped.

"I'll go fetch Mistbreeze!" the young cat raced to find her mentor.

Soon, Mistbreeze was sprinting from the medicine den. "Everyone gather as many cobwebs as possible!" The nearby warriors quickly followed her instructions and raced off.

"Will she be okay?" Spottedpaw's sister, Honeypaw bounded over. Her whiskers quivered.

"Stop being so scared!" Her brother Foxpaw bounded over and licked his golden sister. "I'ts Violetpaw's fault, anyway." He glared at the older apprentice who was clearly trying to hide her smirk, but failed miserably. "See? She's even happy about it!"

"I am not!" An indignant growl came from Violetpaw's direction, but Foxpaw only sniffed disapprovingly and padded away.

"What is this all about?" Lilystar padded into the clearing, back from a patrol with Bearclaw, Skyleap, Rockypaw,and Silverfeather.

"Violetpaw attacked Spottedpaw in training!" Shellkit bounded up to her leader. She looked at Lilystar with big, blue eyes. "She nearly killed her!"

"Now, Shellkit, don't jump to conclusions,"Springsun scolded. "Come and play moss-ball with Sagekit!"

"Fine," Shellkit grumbled as she bounded off to play with her brother.

* * *

><p><em>No! I can't go through this again! <em>Spottedpaw looked at her body from her floating pearch in midair. She looked down._ I even have stars in my fur already!_

Suddenly, a grey tabby tom with eyes that stared right through her appeared. "It is not your time to leave," he murmured.

"Jayfeather!" Spottedpaw bounded up to him, joyfully seeing the stars in her fur had disappeared.

"Back to the light," he whispered, nudging her back to her motionless body.

Spottedpaw eagerly jumped into it, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry updating took so long! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**- Echomoon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey awesome reviewers! Thanks for reviewing! Just to make it clear, I don't have much time to update usually, so chapters take a long time to come out. And, yes, new reviewer, I WILL make these chapters longer. I hope you people like this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Spottedpaw's awake!" a joyful mew awakened Spottedpaw from the darkness.<p>

"We thought you were dead!" Honeypaw bounded over and licked her sister fiercely.

"I did too," Spottedpaw admitted. _Again._

"You've been recovering while you were sleeping." Mistbreeze padded in." You've been asleep for eight sunrises. But now you have recovered."

Spottedpaw almost didn't catch the last part. "Eight sunrises!" Spottedpaw sprang to her paws and bounded into the camp. "I've missed out on so much training!"

"You also missed our first Gathering," Cloudpaw, Spottedpaw's brother pointed out, his head drooping.

"WHAT?!" Spottedpaw was so surprised, she tripped over a tree root and almost fell on Sagekit.

"Watch it!" Sagekit yelped. Then he glared at the apprentice and stalked away.

Spottedpaw ignored him and screeched to a halt beside Deerwind.

"Let's go hunting!"

Deerwind's whiskers quivered in amusment. "I thought that's what you were going to say," she mewed.

* * *

><p>Spottedpaw had split up with Deerwind and rest of the patrol to try to get more prey. Next to her, a fern quivered, and the sent of mouse flooded her mouth.<p>

_Step lightly._ Deerwind's words ran through her head. Spottedpaw tiptoed over dead leaves and branches so that she was within pouncing distance from the mouse.

_Now... Pounce! _Spottedpaw bunched her muscles and leaped over to the mouse. It let out a terrified squeak, but it was quickly cut off.

_Nice and plump, too!_ Spottedpaw thought approvingly. She picked it up, along with a vole and a squirrel that she had caught earlier. She bounded off to join Duckwing, another patrol member. He was carrying a gigantic rabbit.

"Good catch," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Thanks!" Duckwing's eyes gleamed."I caught it myself."

"Well, it's so big, all three of the elders can share it!" She commented.

"I hope Pearnose and Stoneriver appreciate it," he said. "Rabbit is their favorite!" When they reached camp, he bounded over to the elder's den to give them their meal.

Spottedpaw purred in amusement, then stiffened as Flamepaw walked through the entrance, back from a border patrol with his sister, Stormpaw, and their mentors; Briarpool and Oakflight.

Oakflight padded up to Fernshadow, the deputy." Windclan have been hunting far inside our boarders for a long time now." Oakflight turned to Lilystar, who had just then padded out of her den. "What should we do?"

Lilystar dipped her head and leped up to the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to a clan meeting," she yowled. Once everyone had gathered, she began to tell her news. "Windclan have been depending on our prey for too long. I tried to reason with them, but Runningstar will not listen. I have decided with Fernshadow that we must meet in battle. It is our only choice." Lilystar sat back to watch the clan comprehend this news.

"What about Violetpaw?" Brightspirit yowled.

"She is one of the best fighters I know," Lilystar replied she must fight. Everyone who is fit will fight," Lilystar mewed, sweeping a gaze at Thunderclan.

Spottedpaw's eyes widened in terror. _What is she tries to kill me?_ Spottedpaw fretted. Then she glanced at Flamepaw, who was grooming his fiery pelt.

_Will I get my prize?_ She wondered.

_Or will I bow to Violetpaw's rule?_ Spottedpaw shook her head. _I must stay strong for Flamepaw._

_I must._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likey! I will try to post more often! Please comment for Windclan names! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

**-Echomoon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi reviewers! I'm so sorry that some chapters were super short, but this next chapter is going to be... interesting. XD Also super sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

><p>"We should enter their territory over there, and then the other two patrols will go from there and there." Lilystar flicked her tail over her dirt drawing. "I really think that if Windclan listened to me, this battle will not happen." She sighed. "So much blood loss..."<p>

Fernshadow, Applelight, Skyleap, and Darkflame, her best warriors, crowded around her to see the battle plan. Applelight, the youngest and newest of her best warriors, rubbed her muzzle along her mother's cheek. "It will be okay," she said to Lilystar.

* * *

><p>"Why do <em>I<em> have to fight?" Spottedpaw stamped her paw on the ground. _This was so unfair! _"What if Violetpaw attacks me again?"

"Then she will be an apprentice forever!" Deerwind called cheerfully. "But you still have training to do!"

Spottedpaw sighed. "That's not MY fault!" she mewed as she raced to catch up to her mentor.

When she got to the training grounds, Deerwind immediately put her to work. "You have been hurt for so long! Even your littermates are better than you!" She looked at the ground. "It makes me look bad." Deerwind looked at the ground for a heartbeat, then looked up again. "Attack me."

"What?"

"With your claws sheathed," she added.

_Ah. That makes sense, _Spottedpaw thought as she pounced, aiming for her mentor's chest. But, to her dismay, Deerleap only dodged her blows. Spottedpaw landed on the ground with a thump.

"Try again." Deerwind beckoned Spottedpaw with her tail.

_This is going to be a long training session,_ Spottedpaw thought with a sigh to herself.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Spottedpaw. You made lots of progress. You are ready for battle."<p>

"Why do you sound so... solemn?" Spottedpaw's eyes gleamed.

"Battle is not a fun thing. Sometimes lots of cats die over a small strip of land." Deerwind sighed. "My mother died in battle."

"Oh. When is the battle?"

" Tonight. Echomoon's herbs are fresh, and no one in the camp is hurt at the moment."

_Can't wait._ "Why so soon?"

Deerwind looked at her apprentice in annoyance.

"I should stop asking questions, shouldn't I?"

Deerwind nodded. "It will be a long night."

* * *

><p>"Thundrerclan, attack!" Lilystar's yowl cut through the open hills like claws slashing through a dock leaf. One of the two battle patrols surged into Windclan territory. In the patrol, there was Violetpaw, Brightspirit, and Echomoon trailed behind. Skyleap, Briarpool, and her apprentice Rockypaw were also in the patrol along with Flamepaw and his mentor.<p>

Lilystar threw herself at a Windclan warrior. The rest of the patrol yowled and leaped into battle.

Soon after, Spottedpaw's patrol was summoned for battle.

Spottedpaw looked at her littermates, who were all in the back-up patrol with her. "Let's hope no deaths are to come to our clan today," she mewed.

"Hope. "Deerwind padded over. "Although the warrior code says a good warrior does not need to kill, some cats disrespect the life of their enemies, and kill for the love of blood. Let us hope the clans have not come to this after our countless seasons of trying to tame the wild spirits inside of us."

Duckwing suddenly bounded up to them, his ginger pelt gleaming in the moonlight." It's time."

"Oh, now you make this battle sound like a scary nursery story!" Honeypaw bounded up and looked at her mentor. " There's no time to be solemn! First battle excitement, remember?" She glanced at her brothers, who were bouncing around like crazy kits about to play 'Shadowclan is attacking'.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Duckwing looked offended. "That's what _my_ mentor said at my first battle!"

"Your mentor was also Snowpelt, who has a reputation for having a frozen heart after all his mates died, one after another." Deerwind's tail curled in amusement.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Cloudpaw's voice came from the entrance. "We have to _leave_! For _battle_!"

Deerwind and Silverfeather, Cloudpaw's mentor looked at each other in amusement and hurried off to find their apprentices.

* * *

><p>"Help!" A shriek rang from the intense battlefield. <em>Echomoon!<em> Violetpaw abandoned the skinny apprentice she was fighting and raced toward the scream. When she got there, she skittered to a halt and almost ran away.

_Frostfire._ Just the name scared the wits out of even the bravest Thunderclan warriors.

Frostfire's head whipped around and caught sight of Violetpaw. He sneered. "Are you trying to save your precious medicine cat? Well you're too late." He slashed at the pinned medicine cat's throught and Echomoon went still.

Violetpaw's eyes filled with an uncontrollable rage. She had left Windclan to try and get away from this horrible monster. And now he had gone and killed the only cat who had been her friend. With a piercing yowl, she leaped on him, clawing any patch of fur she could. "You... monster!"She screeched.

Frostfire only smirked. "It's my job, bumblebee," he snarled. As Violetpaw stood, shocked, the enormous Windclan warrior pounced, with his paw pressing all the air out of her lungs.

_Don't you dare call me the name of my dead sister: Beepaw. Of course, you wouldn't know about emotion, you murderer._ But Violetpaw's fire had been quenched. All she could do was lie there and let the black take over...

"Hey, snowflake!" A young voice taunted.

Frostfire whipped around to look at the cat, but still stood on Violetpaw. "I-I left t-t-that life," he mewed like a nervous kit.

_Frostfire was a kittypet named Snowflake?!_

"How did you know? Who told you?"

"A cat who believes even the old warrior code should not be abandoned. They request not to be named, and I will live up to that promise." The mystery cat paused. "I'll give you a hint: Butterflies."

Frostfire completely was caught off-guard and released Violetpaw. "Butterfly," he whispered sadly. "How..."

"Yes, I know the name of your own daughter who hates you. There are many other cats who hate you, but I seem to have hit a soft spot... _Snowflake."_

Frostfire mewed something, and he ran away to his side of the border, tripping over roots, seemingly permanently driven crazy.

Violetpaw looked up and saw a familiar, triumphant young face above her.

_Spottedpaw?_ "Why did you help me?" Violetpaw croaked.

Spottedpaw never heard her, though. Echomoon had twitched, and apparently was still alive. Spottedpaw raced to help her medicine cat.

* * *

><p>Back at camp after the battle, Echomoon was sleeping peacefully, all bundled in cobwebs.<p>

Spottedpaw was finishing her hard-earned vole. After all, Deerwind said she fought beautifully. Thunderclan also won, defeating their strongest warrior.

Spottedpaw heard pawsteps and looked up. It was Violetpaw.

"Why did you save me?"

Spottedpaw shrugged. "I looked, saw, and reacted. Anyone else would do the same thing."

"But you defeated Frostfire with words! Frostfire, the warrior that made Windclan so feared, nobody dared to fight them!"

Spottedpaw shrugged again. "I've learned from the best."_ Firestar._

Violetpaw recognized that dreamy look in Spottedpaw's eyes. "Hey, knock it off. Flamepaw's still _mine_.

Spottedpaw sighed. _Even though I saved her life, she doesn't give me what I really wanted_, she thought.

_Well, it was worth a shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you reviewers like! Sorry it took so long to update, again. Can't wait for next chapter! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

** -Echomoon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I am really sorry that I have not been able to update for a long time, hope you like this chapter. Oh, btw, I changed my name to Rainwish of Stealthclan.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Spottedpaw! You were amazing!" Foxpaw startled her by bounding over.<p>

"It was just talking," she answered modestly. "Nothing too hard." As she was talking, Spottedpaw glanced over to where Flamepaw sitting. _Sigh._

"Uh, thanks for, uh, what you did out there. Fine! Now will you stop pushing?" Violetpaw glared at Flamepaw, who was nudging her hard with his nose.

"Don't look at me," he mewed, then walked away.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," Violetpaw whispered in Spottedpaw's ear. " I have learned to read body language and by what I have learned- _neither of us actually love Flamepaw_." Violetpaw glanced around and sighed, then continued. "I have learned to block my feelings, but- can we start over? I'm really sorry that I was super mean, but I just realized that I have no friends and no crush. I need someone to talk to."

"Oh. Oh!" Spottedpaw caught the hint. "Yes, I will be your friend," she whispered in Violetpaw's ear.

* * *

><p>"You will now and forward on be known as Violetstrike, Mapleberry, Rockynettle, and Birchsplash. Yet, there is still one more ceremony," Lilystar continued. "Sagekit and Shellkit have reached the age of six moons, and now they are ready to become apprentices. Sagekit, you will now be known as Sagepaw. Your mentor shall be Rockynettle. Shellkit, you will now be known as Shellpaw. You will be apprenticed to Violetstrike." Lilystar turned to the new mentors. "I hope you do well."<p>

As the clan cheered for the new warriors and apprentices, Spottedpaw smiled for her new friend. She glanced over a Flamepaw, merely out of habit. Then she realized; her heart stopped fluttering like a bird when she glanced at him. _Violetpaw is right!_

Suddenly, Flamepaw padded over to her and, taking a deep breath, her whispered gently in her ear;"Will you be my future mate?"

Spottedpaw had mewed "Yes!" before she took hold of the situation. Flamepaw gushed in delight, and snuggled up to her.

_Oh my Starclan,_ Spottedpaw thought, panicked. _I don't want him!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took so long, and that it is so short. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. Again, sorry.<strong>

**-Rainwish**


End file.
